Blue Eyes
by Angel-Goddess
Summary: Usagi and her Blitzball-crazed brother, Shingo, fly over to Zanarkand to watch a game. But Usagi never exactly expected to meet Tidus in person and accompany him on a quest to save Spira...! FFXSM. Semi AU. Rating may change to PG-13.
1. Prologue

**AN** I've just had this sudden burst of inspiration in writing a crossover ever since I've been playing Final Fantasy… I just had to let it out. This story might end up REALLY long though. _Author flinches at thought._

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, or Final Fantasy X. Uhh…. Or Ranma ½. Lol.

**WARNING: **Characters (Especially Usagi) may act quite OOC at the start. But there's a good reason behind it, which will be explained later. Oh, and Spoilers ahead.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Blue Eyes  
**_Prologue  
_  
By Angel-Goddess

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The soft rhythmic pitter-patter of raindrops clattered and slid down against the windowpane, leaving trails of water as it descended out of view.

Dreamy cerulean-blue eyes watched them tumble down idly as a soft sigh of boredom passed through slightly parted rosy lips. The glorious scenery of large majestic buildings that towered and flashy appearances of the high tech equipment literally flew past her peripheral vision as the gentle hum of the plane started to rise in volume, signalling that they had reached their destination.

Sixteen-year-old Usagi Tsukino let her hand run though her sun-kissed blonde hair in mild irritation as a few strands of her fringe covered her sight.

"Come on, Odango! We don't have all day. We need to book a hotel or we won't have anywhere to sleep tonight." An annoying voice urged her, accompanied by a sudden impatient tugging on her sleeve.

Usagi rolled her eyes at her edgy little brother, "Don't call me Odango, squirt!" She snapped as she stuck her tongue out childishly.

Shingo glared daggers at her, his chocolate brown eyes narrowing. Resisting the urge to do the same, he decided to act more mature than his older sister and made a grab at his luggage, heading for the open door of the luxurious plane and into the chilly wet weather.

Usagi muttered darkly as she did the same. She was comfortable in the dry comfy seats of the plane; she didn't want to have to get wet now!

"Why couldn't my parents go instead of me? Why do I have to baby-sit? I do have a lot more to do!" Her voice gradually rose into a high-pitched scream, making a few people look at her and edge away as though in her mentally unstable state and that she might try do some damage to them.

Usagi had the decency to blush as she muttered an apology and grabbed her own baggages before she jogged after her brother.

_I'm sixteen years old, and I have a life. I don't have the time to baby-sit a spoiled brat who wants to watch a Blitzball game!_ Usagi ranted in frustration mentally.

"Hurry up, Odango!"

"Shut up, Shingo!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Usagi let out a roar of laughter as she read her Ranma ½ manga. Oh, the hilarity of it all!

She rolled onto her back, enjoying the spaciousness of the large four-star hotel bed.

"Hey, keep it down there, Odango! You sound like a hyena!" Her brother's head stuck into her allocated bedroom that they were renting for three nights. "Can we see Tidus tomorrow?" he questioned eagerly, eyes alight as he mentioned his idol.

"We'll see him in the game." She answered in a brief, annoyed tone, not at all happy with the fact that he had disturbed her during her sacred manga-reading time.

His mouth popped open at the blunt answer. "But Usaaaaaaaaagi! I heard that he was going to sign autographs!" He wailed, his face starting to scrunch up at the thought of missing out on seeing his hero in person and not being able to claim an autograph when he had flown all the way from Juuban to Zanarkand.

"No. You can't have everything in life. What's so good about his signature anyway?" She asked with a light frown marring her serene features. She couldn't understand why today's youth had such weird obsessions. Now Ryoga or Ranma… that was an understandable obsession. A small smirk made it's way onto her face at the thought.

"You don't understand how cool he is! His autograph is worth … like … _millions_!" He blurted out as his hands made wild circling gestures as he tried to explain his cause.

"Millions, eh?" She quipped boredly, flicking a page of her manga whilst keeping an eyebrow raised in a sardonic manner in her brother's direction. When he looked like he was about to throw a tantrum, she grinned.With aspark of amusement dancing in her playful gaze, she relented. But of course, that wasn't without a special 'request'."Only if you do the dishes for two weeks once we get back home."

"Deal!" Shingo cried out without hesitation, balling his hands into fists. He jumped up, punching the air with his right fist in excitement as he closed the door and the soft muffled thuds of his running footsteps faded off.

Usagi shook her head. Why did her brother always seem to get the best? If she wanted to see the Starlights perform in a concert in her own neighbourhood she would have to beg, and plead and do a lot of extra chores. But with her brother, he was allowed to go on this trip from halfway across the world and to stay in a hotel for three nights just to see the Zanarkand Apes…. or was it Babes? Nah, definitely not babes… Abes? Yeah, Abes...

When her brother wanted to see them they'd immediately agreed and had allowed the thirteen-year-old to fly halfway across the world to get to Zanarkand just to see the stupid team play against some other team when you could've just watched it in the surrounding comfort of home via television (ah - good old tv)! Personally, she found the game of Blitzball rather boring. Probably because she wasnt used to the rules, but hey.

Then again… she did spend a lot of her parent's money on anime and manga goods while her brother rarely requested anything … Usagi sweatdropped. Maybe she should start using his tactics.

Her sacred reading time, having been ruined, made her lose interest in what she had been reading. Lovingly, she put her manga into its plastic cover and carefully placed it into her special bag (just for mangas) before stretching and diving under the soft silk covers of the large king-sized bed with a giggle. She had never slept in a bed so big in her entire life.

Her eyes roamed around the roomy bedroom.

She and her brother had rented a three-bedroom with a bathroom and an ensuite (which was in her very room) and a large lounge. The hotel room was rather expensive, but with all the money that her crazy parents had provided them they could afford to rent it out with ease.

Even though she had to babysit her brother for four days and three nights she was going to make the best of being here at the famed city of Zanarkand. With that thought firmly putting a bright smile on her face, she reached over to the bedside table and flicked the lamp off, letting the darkness cover the large room instantly.

Snug and comfortable, she started to drift off into a deep sleep…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Usagi, hurry! _Hurry_! We'll miss him!" Shingo cried in desperation.

Usagi rolled her blue eyes. "I swear you'd go bisexual for that Tidus person." She grumbled more to herself than Shingo, as she let her brother drag her around through the small crowd that was awaiting the Blitzball player.

A few minutes passed before a boat docked nearby, and the awaiting fans immediately ran towards it in anticipation, shouts of joy being heard from most of the viewers. The blonde girl nearly scoffed at the scene. Really, how pathetic could you get? It was just a person with money who got media attention. Nothing special.

"Tidus-sama! Tidus-sama!" Her brother shouted and ran off along with the crowd, startling Usagi.

"Hey! Don't leave me!" She ran after her brother in fear of losing him.

Usagi was suddenly knocked over rather hard to the side by a heavy body and was thrown off balance at the sheer force of the blow. The world around her literally flew in a flurry of mixed colours. "_Ack_!" Shesharply yelped, as she went flying at least three metres away from her original spot.

Dazed and slightly disoriented, she shook her head and stood up shakily, her legs unsteady underneath her as she tried to retain her balance. She looked around wildly, hoping to catch the assailant. However, no one was close enough to be the suspect, and there didn't seem to be any witness to the event! Everyone was all crowded and paying attention to one person.

Usagi felt a little frustrated at this and she instinctively tried to unzip her bag in search for her mobile. "Huh? Oh no! My bag's open…!" A feeling of dread washed up on her, and she started to furiously search through her bag for any missing valuables. No valuables had been taken to say the least, but there was definitely something missing…

A frown crossed her face as she thought hard of what she had put into the bag beforehand. Mobile, check… wallet, check… tissues (which weren't that important, but…) check … tickets…

The flash of yellow was competely absent.

Usagi frantically went through her bag, starting to panic.

"Ah! The tickets! That person's taken the tickets! Oh no! Shingo's going to kill me!" She cried out in anxiety as she pulled at her hair. Her parents would kill her too. After all, the reason they sent them here was to see the game.

"Hey, what's up? You looked troubled." A gentle male voice asked.

"What's up? _What's up_? Well, I'll tell you 'what's up', mister! I've just lost tickets to the Blitzball game that my brother has been dying to see! Troubled? Of course, I'm troubled! I have a good reason to be!" She shouted at the surprised-looking male before her.

She needed to release her frustrations, and subconsciously she felt kind of sorry for this guy –who had to cop it all.

As she glared hotly at him, her calculating eyes were analysing him. He had to be wearing the weirdest clothes she'd ever seen in her life. Yellow didn't seem to be much of his colour either. He was tanned, and he had a good sturdy build with nice abs. Not that she would ever say the last comment out loud. His messy unkempt sandy-blonde hair somehow brought out the warm ocean-blue colour of his eyes. He looked kinda familiar. But Usagi didn't know where he was from.

"Uh…" was all that came out of his mouth. This ticked Usagi off more.

"'Uh…'? Is that all you can say!" She interrogated the boy.

A frown started to cross his face, "Look, I have some tickets to the game-"

Usagi interrupted him; her hysterical state overtaking her and making her let go of the usual polite manners. "You're bragging that you have tickets now, are you? Sure, go ahead, brag to the person who just got mugged and had her tickets taken off her! Brag t-"

-.-.-.-.-.-

_The innocent-looking girl didn't seem all too innocent any longer as she started to scream at me in public. Geez, talk about humiliating. In front of my fans too! __By her reactions she must really want to see this game of mine. Now that's what I call a true fan!_

I shook her roughly by the shoulders, "Calm down!"

Reality seemed to collapse on the girl because she started to look really worried and she had avoided my gaze.

"It's okay. Breathe… I have a few tickets that you can have!" I reasoned.

She regarded me with a suspicious look with those cerulean-blue eyes of hers.

"What do I have to do to get them?" She asked warily, her eyes narrowing.

_Huh? What does she mean?_

"Nothing!" I let a grin slide onto my face. Letting go of her shoulders, I pointed my thumb at my chest, "Since I'm playing, I don't need them!"

She snorted. "You? Playing? Give me a break."

I felt shock course throughout me then. "You mean you don't recognise me? What kind of fan are you!"

_She _really_ doesn't recognize me? Prepostrous!_

She gave me an odd look. "My brother's the fan. I've only ever seen one game of Blitzball." She said in a dry, brisk tone. "So… what's you name, and what team do you play for?"

My mouth dropped open.

-.-.-.-.-.-

The weird boy looked so shocked that Usagi wondered if she had said something wrong.

"Y-You seriously haven't heard of me?" He asked in almost a whisper. Man, was this guy dense? She just said she didn't know him. When she shook her head, he cried out, "Does the name 'Tidus' ring a bell?"

Usagi blinked a few times, "Tidus? … You mean you're Tidus? Ohhhh…." A sweatdropped appeared and slid down the back of her head. She wasn't all too sure of his identity, but if he was going to give her tickets… why not play along? "Aha, I thought I recognised you from somewhere! And aren't you going to be late for your game?"

Tidus was still incredulous at the thought that someone here didn't know him.

Usagi tilted her head at the stunned boy, and decided that she may as well as him for an autograph for her brother. "So umm…. 'Tidus', can I have your autograph?" she asked mildly.

He looked at her in slight confusion at the way she had said his name. "Aw, yeah, sure…"

After signing a piece of paper for her, he silently handed her three tickets.

A look of pure relief seemed to make her eyes shine brightly as she took the tickets into her own hands and she hugged him tightly. "Thank you _so_ much! You don't know how much I appreciate this!" She squealed out of sheer enthusiasm.

Realising what she was doing she immediately backed off and bowed, a flush rising to her cheeks. "I sincerely apologize for my rash behaviour." She amended as she ran to mix with the crowd in search for her brother.

Tidus was shell-shocked once again. That was one _strange_ girl. Changing moods so easily!

"Huh? My game! I'm gonna be late!" He realised as he started to sprint towards the Blitzball stadium.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Whoa, Odango! I didn't know we had gold tickets!" Shingo cried out as he passed his ticket to the ticket collector that directed them to their seats.

Upon close inspection of the tickets that Tidus had given her, Usagi realised that they were one of the most expensive tickets because of the view that you get from the seating area.

She let out a tense laugh at her brother's face, "Ehehe, well, neither did I! Would you look at that, surprise, surprise." Seeing that he was about to ask some questions she grabbed his arm and started towards their seats, dodging all the people that have come to watch the game. "Come on, the game's about to start."

The stadium had filled out awfully quickly. It was obvious to any person with eyes that the people were extremely eager and thrilled to be able to watch the event.

There was a large flash of light that nearly blinded Usagi temporarily and the stadium started to fill quickly up with a large ball of water in which players started to swim in. Cheers immediately erupted in the crowds, making Usagi's eardrums tingle and seem to move at the amount of vibration that everyone was emitting. To Usagi, this was probably the only exciting part. She was amazed at how they could hold their breath underwater… or could they breath underwater? She scratched her head and shrugged.

"Hey! It's Tidus!" Shingo cried, as he jumped up onto his seat and started to applaud wildly.

Seeing the familiar tanned figure wearing the odd clothing, Usagi smirked as she remembered the earlier encounter with the Blitzball player. So he really was Tidus after all. She shouldn't have doubted his identity… now she was starting to feel bad about the way she had treated him.

Tidus swam up towards where they were seated, making Shingo scream wildly, "Usagi! He's coming this way!"

Screams of excitement were coming from around her seating area too, making Usagi flinch and block her ears. Although that didn't help much, she could still clearly hear the screeches of;

"Omigosh! Tidus! He's so close!"

"Yay! Tidus!"

"I love you, Tidus! Marry me!"

"Do you think he's attracted to my beauty?"

Usagi sweatdropped as she glanced around at the star-struck die-hard fans that looked as though they'd been presented with a billion dollars -and that included her brother. _Good grief, they look like zombies!_ She turned her eyes to the figure obstructing the bright glow of the underwater lights, allowing his shadow to cast onto her form.

Tidus was literally in front of them in all his glory as he waved, enjoying the attention given to him. He gave Usagi, who was directly in front of him, a thumbs up, making her grin.

She mouthed, 'Good Luck' to him, knowing that he probably wouldn't be able to hear her. No use wasting her breath like the people around her.

He gave a nod, mouthed 'Thanks' and swam off, but now without a quick wave in her direction.

Shingo had seen the interaction between his worshipped idol and his sister, and he looked at her in wonder. Was there something he missed?

Usagi gave her brother a sidelong glance, "What?" She asked, knowing very well what he wanted to know.

He frowned at her. "I want to kn-"

"Hey, look! Check that out!" She cried, distracting him.

Something watery seemed to float over the stadium, and Usagi wondered if it was meant to be some sort of stunt for the game.

Some other people were looking up too, already noticing the large sphere.

Usagi watched as Tidus leaped out of the water, and suddenly grab onto a ledge, looking up at the thing in surprise. It was awfully clear that this wasn't a stunt…

The building started to shake roughly, making people scream and panic. All of them were already rushing towards the exit.

The force of the crowds pushed Usagi and Shingo, separating them.

"Usagi!" Her brother instinctively cried out in alarm.

"Shingo! Grab my hand!" Usagi shouted over the screaming voices of others. Usagi stretched her hand out towards her brother; it felt as though she was trying to swim through some sort of current. She could see her brother doing the same, and their fingers brushed against each other for a moment when a rather pushy lady shoved Usagi harshly to the left, away from her brother.

"_Shingo_!"

She could no longer see her brother as she was pushed towards the south exit of the collapsing stadium by a flurry of wild panicked people.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It had all happened to fast.

By the time Usagi realised it, she was already outside, and literally half of the Blitzball stadium was in ruins along with most of Zanarkand. Streams of water were flowing out of the damaged stadium and Usagi could only hope that Shingo had gotten out safely.

Some people were still running out of the stadium, they're faces pale. A few were screaming and crying and saying negative things like the end of the world.

Usagi looked up and spotted the large sphere in the sky. _What's going on?_ She wondered.

"Auron! What are you doing here?" A familiar voice cried out nearby.

Usagi swivelled around and spotted Tidus talking with an odd looking man with a red coat who had one arm in what looked like a sling.

"Tidus!" She cried, earning his and his companion's attention.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Like it? Hate it?  
**Tell me you're opinion, and tell me what I can do to **improve**. It will help me become a better writer, and you'll enjoy the story more! Comments like, 'Add more', or, 'Cool'. Doesn't really help me. Tell me what you REALLY think of it. Overdone? Repetitive?  
Keep in mind that this story won't exactly have the EXACT events in the game. It'll take too long to run it alongside the plot of the game.

Angel-Goddess  
aka Tenshi-Megami

PS. Definitely a side-pairing of Wakka/Lulu…


	2. Stuck With You

**AN**: WOW! This has got to be my record time in updating!   
Thankies for the absolutely lovely reviews!! And a VERY _VERY **BIG **_thankyou to those who have given me little tips in what I can improve, you're angels! It's because of you that this next chapter appeared so early.

Disclaimers apply.

**WARNING: **Characters may be a little OOC, but they'll fall into their real personality as the story progresses. Spoilers ahead for those who haven't played FFX.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- = Time Lapse  
- = Very short time lapse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
**Blue Eyes**  
_Chapter One: Stuck With You_  
By Angel Goddess  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tidus whipped around at the call of his name and immediately spotted the blonde girl that he had given tickets to running up to him and Auron. She looked a little distraught, but was physically fine.

Auron turned his attention back to Tidus, completely ignoring the blonde. "I was waiting for you." He stated.

Tidus looked bewildered. "What are you talking about?" He asked, but his question remained unanswered as Auron turned and walked off.__

"What's going on?" She asked as she glanced at the direction that the oddly dressed man had disappeared to before she looked back at him, her eyes searching his face for an answer.

Tidus shook his head and shrugged, indicating that he didn't have a clue of what was happening.

"Shouldn't we follow him? I mean, he _did_ say that he'd been waiting for you…" The blonde girl asked, unsure. She wanted to go search for her brother, but she knew that he could take care of himself; she may as well try and find some answers to what was happening.

Tidus gave a nod, and they both ran after the red-clothed man. It suddenly occurred to him that this blonde girl by his side still hadn't given him her name. "You know, you never told me your name," He said, briefly glancing down at her. She was roughly about his chin height.

She looked up at him and grinned impishly, "It's Usagi."

-

They ran through the streets of Zanarkand, surprised to find so many people running around aimlessly while shouting and screaming like the people who had witnessed the collapse of the Blitzball stadium.

Tidus suddenly stopped and looked around wildly, causing Usagi to collide roughly into him from behind. She let out an annoyed groan. "Do you mind? I think you nearly broke my nose. Give me some warning when you do that!"

Tidus continued to look around frantically.

She inspected his face, tilting her head slightly. "What's wrong?" She asked. He had a haunted look on his face and she wondered what caused it.

Tidus looked at her for a moment, "Did you see the child?" He asked her. When she arched her left eyebrow at him he shook his head, "Never mind."

"Come on, we're losing your friend!" Usagi pulled at him sleeve.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tidus and Usagi caught up with the Auron, who was walking calmly towards the southwest end of Zanarkand.

"Hey, not this way!" Tidus exclaimed.

Auron paid no heed to Tidus's words as he looked up and simply said, "Look."

Tidus looked up and gasped as the large ball of water he had seen back at the stadium's collapse continued to hover over Zanarkand ominously.

Usagi's brow started to furrow in unease, "What is it?" she enquired, not exactly expecting an answer.

"We called it 'Sin'." Auron replied, still looking up at the large mass with no sign of concern on his face.

"'Sin'?" Tidus asked, his questioning gaze falling on Auron.

Something blue and glowing suddenly smashed into a nearby building, the impact allowed it to lodged itself firmly into the side of the building. The deadly blow of the tentacle-like object that collided heavily against the solid glass and steel structure made a reverberating noise that shook even the ground that were currently standing on, the tremor making them all sway a little to regain their balance.

Hundreds of glowing pod-shaped things were suddenly ejected from the tentacle-like monster in a flurry of movement, landing on the ground around them like imprecise darts trying to come into contact with a dartboard. They way they had come off the tentacle being strongly reminded Usagi of scales.

Three of the ones nearest to them opened up at the sides to reveal an ugly grey-blue bug-creature with wings that instantaneously formed a demi-circle around Tidus, trying to sink their sharp little teeth into him.

"Wh-what are these things?" Usagi asked backing away so that she was just a step behind Auron and Tidus.

"They're called Sinscales." Auron responded.

Tidus crouched and flailed his arms at three of the creatures that were the closest to him, trying to ward them away with little success. One charged towards him and snapped at his hand, making Tidus yell out in surprise as he instinctively jumped back to avoid its razor-sharp teeth. Usagi cringed at the sight.

"Take it. A gift from Jecht." Auron handed Tidus a sword.

Tidus looked incredulous as he gripped the hilt of the heavy-looking blade and pointed it up in the air to test its weight before nearly dropping it to the ground. "From my old man?" He asked in what seemed like awe. He moved forwards and swung the blade at the creatures, making them jump back and away from him. He stumbled and fell backwards before he stood up once again.

"I hope you know how to use it." Auron replied stoically as he unsheathed his own sword in one swift movement.

Tidus lunged forward and sliced at the beast in front of him, making it emit a screech of pain before it blew up from the inside and turned into fine dust. Auron did the same to the one the left, clearing the path before them.

More pods landed around the area, making Usagi jump. "There are more of them!" She cried in horror.

Auron scowled, "These ones don't matter. We cut through!"

Auron and Tidus continued to cut through the creatures that blocked their path as they ran forwards with Usagi just a step behind them. More pods landed close to them and turning into Sinscales.

Usagi let out a terrified scream as one snapped threateningly at her, managing to snag a small part of her favourite chequered white/pink skirt. "I can't die yet! I've still got the rest of my life to live!" She shouted in frenzy. Tidus dealt with the one that had snapped at her with one blow of his massive sword.

"Don't bother going after all of them. Cut the ones that matter, and run!" Auron instructed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When they got away from the Sinscale-infested district a loud noise was heard up ahead and Auron started running towards the source. Tidus seemed to hesitate before he ran after Auron, shouting for Usagi to follow him.

"Hey! Where you going?" Usagi cried, "Don't you know that's a bad sign?"

He didn't seem to hear her for he had continued to run after Auron. "Ooh! Don't leave me!" Usagi exclaimed.

-

They stopped in front of the huge tentacle monster that they had seen crash into the building earlier. It looked even more monstrous now that it was on the ground, towering over them. There were a five Sinscales surrounding it.

"What is that?" Usagi asked taking a few steps back, trying to get some distance in between the monster and herself.

"Get out of my town!" Tidus cried angrily at the tentacle-monster.

"Sinspawn Ammes." Auron answered impassively. He wielded his sword and let the dim light bounce off the silver metal blade, making it glow lethally in an impressive manner to impair their foe's focus. "Some can't _wait_ to die!" he growled dangerously.

Black smoke gathered above them to form a circle and multiple coloured rings surrounded it, much like Saturn's rings. Colourful lights glittered throughout it and it suddenly exploded, the heat and gravity pressure damaging them.

"Ugh! My head. I don't know how much more I can take of this." Usagi whinged, clutching her head in pain. It suddenly felt like it had suddenly blown up to a size of a balloon.

Tidus shook his head to rid himself of the sudden wave of nausea and slashed at the Sinspawn, cutting it at the side. "Whoa. It's got a pretty robust hide." He commented.

Auron seemed to acknowledge what Tidus had said because he looked pensive for a moment before driving his sword deep into the ground brutally, "_Dragon Fang_!" Fire erupted seemingly out of nowhere.

Usagi watched in awe as Auron's attack wiped out all of the Sinspawn's minions in one hit and greatly damaging the Sinspawn itself.

"Wh-whoa …" Tidus, it seemed, looked equally amazed.

The Sinspawn attacked them once again.

Tidus frowned in concentration before he took a few steps backwards and ran forwards, doing a few impressive flips and jamming his sword right into the Sinspawn with a loud crunching sound that made Usagi recoil in disgust.

Auron, Tidus and the Sinspawn continued to exchange blows; the Sinspawn seemed to be able to deal quite a large amount of damage to them.

Tidus fell to his knees, using his sword to keep him upright. He was breathing hard.

Usagi could see that they were struggling. _If I don't do something now… I'll be a goner too! _Oh, what wonderful thoughts those were. "Auron, Tidus! Use this!" Usagi threw each of them a potion that she had pocketed before she had left their hotel rooms. It never occurred to her that she would actually _use _it, but she was glad she brought it along.

"Why won't this thing die?" Tidus cried in frustration as he was hit with another attack that knocked him back a few metres. His muscles felt sore and all he wanted to do right now was sleep.

"Look at the tentacles on the top! Every time you hit it, one disappears!" Usagi pointed out from the sideline. "You've only got to hit it twice!"

True to her word, the Sinspawn had fallen limp after two attacks that Tidus and Auron had executed. Its blue glow slowly faded as multi coloured smoke gathered around the top for a few seconds before disappearing into the atmosphere.

Auron took off once again, leaving both Tidus and Usagi once again with no choice but to follow.

As they ran past a building with a photo of a smiling person wearing what Usagi guessed might've been a Blitzball uniform, Tidus had sneered at the billboard. "What are you laughing it, old man?" he snarled at it.

Usagi blinked at Tidus's remark towards the picture but didn't comment. The man didn't look _that_ old. Maybe Tidus had a grudge against him?

"Auron, let's get out of here!" Tidus shouted to Auron who seemed to be preoccupied. Almost as if he was … waiting for something.

"We're expected." Auron replied blandly before running off.

"Gimme a break, man!" Tidus yelled, but continued to follow the crazy man.

Pods suddenly littered across the ground and turned into Sinscales, surrounding the three of them completely. There was no way out. They knew it, the Sinscales knew it.

"Umm… guys? They're everywhere." Usagi said nervously as she placed herself between Tidus and Auron. Although she had faith in their sword skills she doubted that they would be able to fend off so many at once.

Auron and Tidus managed to get rid of a few, but every time they killed one, a new one immediately took the place of the one they had previously exterminated.

"Hmph. This could be bad." Auron stated the obvious. He looked to the side, and found a piece of machinery that seemed to have been conveniently placed there and Usagi could've sworn that she could see a light bulb go off on the top of his head.

"That – knock it down." He ordered.

Tidus looked confused. "What?"

"Trust me, you'll see."

Auron and Tidus attacked the generator, every single blow they dealt at it made it crackle with a larger amount of energy than the last. Tidus swung at it and it exploded loudly, unable to take any more hits. Part of it fell off the bridge and onto the ground below, creating a gigantic explosion that rocked the area like mad and killed off the Sinscales. It was a good plan. But it also had it's disadvantages… which was to blow up parts of the bridge that they were presently standing on.

The building with the picture of the 'Old man'- as Tidus had kindly named it - started to tilt their way, forcing them all to run opposite to it.

Flames erupted everywhere from the impact of the explosion of the generator, and the building's weight on the bridge made it unstable and rocky, large chunks of it had started to fall off.

The bridge sector in front of Usagi and Tidus suddenly split, breaking away from the one that Auron was currently on.

"Go!" Auron ordered.

"Go!? What does he mean, 'go'!?" Usagi cried, adrenaline pumping through her veins in the rush of the exhilaration that she had just experienced in the past fifteen or so minutes. Never had she ever had so much excitement and daring events happen to her in her lifetime.

"We've gotta jump!" Tidus said with a concentrated frown. "Ready?" He asked as he looked at her.

Usagi spluttered in shock, "What!? Wha-"

He grabbed her arm without warning as he took a few steps backwards and ran forward, pulling her behind him while she screamed loudly.

Tidus made a huge leap and grabbed onto the edge of a broken part of the road with his left hand. The road was starting to tilt diagonally - facing upwards. He hung onto the ledge with one hand, the other clutching a screaming blonde who, in turn, gripped his arm tightly for dear life.

Tidus winced. There was no way he was going to be able to keep his hold on her. She may look petite and slim, but in circumstances like this, her weight seemed to double!

"Usagi! Try and climb up my back! You should be able to swing yourself and reach the ledge that way!" Tidus instructed.

Usagi whimpered. She didn't want to have to do something so … dishonourable. But this was a matter of life and death… in other words, an exception! She placed her right hand on his arm in a secure grip and she felt his hand let go of her left. She swung herself a little to be able to grab his left shoulder with her now-free hand. Her right hand followed onto his right shoulder. She pulled herself up a little, her muscles screaming in pain at being strained.

With a quick move, she lifted her right hand away from Tidus's shoulder and onto the ledge. She did the same with her left hand. "Got it!" She cried victoriously, her ears were roaring. It was as if she could hear her blood rushing through her ears.

Tidus was now holding on the ledge with two hands, and he nodded his approval.

"Auron!" He shouted up at his friend.

Above them, Sin had opened up what looked like a warp hole. Sucking in parts of buildings, and the very ledge that they were holding onto.

Auron was looking up at it. "You are sure?" he asked the mass before looking down at Tidus.

"This is it." He said as he picked up Tidus by the collar. "This is your story. It all begins here."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tidus swam through the odd place. Where was he? Down below him he could see Zanarkand. It wasn't the same grand city that he once knew. For some reason it looked…. Distorted, damaged…

There were pillars of flames around the outskirts of the city.

It was odd… he could breathe in this place. Maybe he'd died? He didn't have a clue what was happening, all he knew was that he hated this place already.

He dove deeper under, hoping to reach one of the buildings when a flash of blonde hair caught his peripheral vision. He swivelled around impulsively to find Usagi holding her neck and going slightly blue on the face from lack of oxygen. She was plummeting to the bottom faster than a fisherman's sinker.

Tidus blinked twice in amusement at her antics. Didn't she know she could breathe in this place? She'd kill herself if she tried holding her breath any longer. He gracefully swam towards her at a fast pace and waved his hand in front of her face with a small smile. At least he knew he wasn't alone in this place.

She glared sourly at him and motioned frantically towards her blue face, signifying that she couldn't breathe.

He smirked slightly and took a deep breath of the odd water-like oxygen making his chest puff up a little, but enough for her to see that he was taking the watery substance into his lungs.

She looked at him wide-eyed and tried to shout at him, letting loose some air bubbles and making her turn a shade darker. She narrowed her eyes at him. _He's trying to kill me! It's not my fault that I can't breathe underwater like he can! Stupid Fish-man._

Tidus immediately started to worry. She'd die herself if she kept this up. He put one hand on her shoulder and motioned for her to breathe. She stared at him like he was crazy, and shook her head stubbornly. He frowned at her, '_Blruulp!!'_

Tidus grimaced. He was trying to say 'breathe', but all he managed to get was a few bubbles and an offended look on her face. _Why is it that I always manage to do something that she doesn't like?_ He wondered.

Usagi couldn't hold it anymore. _If I have to die, I'm going to haunt Tidus forever…_she promised herself mentally as shesqueezed her eyes shut and took in a deep breath, awaiting the icy cold water to run up her nose and enter her brain and lungs. But nothing happened.

She opened her eyes only to see Tidus giving her an 'I-told-you-so' look. She glared at him and hit him lightly on to the head. Now that she was no longer concerned about her oxygen reserve, she took in her surroundings. _Strange place._ She thought.

Tidus started to swim to the depths and Usagi was left with no choice but to follow him.

He unexpectedly stopped and stared at a spot in the middle of a round disc-like platform, transfixed. Usagi wondered what had happened to him and upon her observation of his face, she realised that he was starting to fall asleep.

A feeling of drowsiness started to overcome her senses and she tried to force herself awake, but it seemed to take every ounce of her willpower to do it. _It's… poisonous water? _Were her last thoughts as she let herself succumb into a deep slumber.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tidus slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times, letting his blurry eyes refocus and take in the new scenery before him. He found himself holding onto a large piece of stone that had apparently broken off some kind of large construction.

All around him was large broken pieces of stone. Destruction. It reminded him strongly of Zanarkand. Most of the stone structures were submerged underwater which Tidus had concluded, had once stood high and proud. Tidus guessed that maybe he was in some sort of ruins of an ancient place.

Looking up at the sky where dark stormy grey clouds floated, he could see that there were traces of red and orange lacing the darkening horizon. It was probably sunset already.

"Anybody there?" Tidus called out. "Auron! Usagi!"

Silence greeted his ears. No sound of a voice, no chirping of crickets nor birds. Just the sound of water dripping and the trees and shrubbery stirring lightly as the calm wind touched their open leaves, making it rustle.

"Heeeeey!" He yelled out. The wind carried his voice over the hauntingly soundless place and he shivered. He was not used to being in a place so deserted. He felt alone… just like his dream.

He swam forward continuing to inspect his dull surroundings. He stopped, hearing coughing. "Hello?" He called, wary. Another coughing fit was his answer. He swam towards where he had last heard the source of the sound.

Behind a large fallen stone pillar her found the familiar mass of blonde hair styled in it's own unique way. He grinned, and climbed onto the pillar, approaching the crouched figure that shook as small coughs emitted from her mouth.

"Keep away!" Usagi cried and swivelled around; her fists ready to strike at anything that dared to get close to her. Her eyes widened when she saw Tidus. "Tidus!" She hugged his right leg, to express just how relieved she was to have someone she knew around. "I thought you were dead!"

He let out a soft chuckle, "Hey now, don't get too affectionate." He bent down to her level, gently prying her arms off his leg as he did so.

"Usagi, we've got to find someone who knows their way around here, or we might be stuck here." He told her, his tone of voice changing to a serious one.

She nodded in agreement. "I'm ready when you are!"

-

Tidus and Usagi swam towards a flat area, which still had its steps intact.

"It's cold." Usagi shivered to prove her point, making Tidus smile lightly down at her in amusement.

She was wearing a light pink tank top with a white long-sleeved undershirt and a checked white/pink skirt that came down to her knees. But they were made out of cotton, so they weren't waterproof like Tidus's Blitzball uniform. They stuck to her body like a second skin, because they were soaked.

"We'll get you some new clothes. Waterproof ones." He answered with a grin as he walked forward and onto the bridge-like stone formation.

"Are you sure that thing is safe?" Usagi asked suspiciously, not daring to follow him. "It must be hundreds of years old."

"Hey, don't worry! It's fine. See, look." He jumped up and down and not once did the stone under his feet shake.

-

They walked on in comfortable silence, looking every now and then at their surroundings.

Tidus looked down at the water, spotting a familiar statue underwater. The bridge suddenly broke, and they fell into the water. Usagi bit back a scream as she plunged into the icy depths of the water once again.

"Tidus, you idiot! I _told _you it wasn't safe!" She berated him as soon as they had resurfaced.

He just gave her a mischievous grin, "You didn't tell me it wasn't safe. You asked if it was safe." She looked ready to slap him, and he laughed nervously. "Hey, hey, cool down. It's ok. We're fine! It's not like anything is in this place anyway."

A large human-sized green fish suddenly jumped over their heads, followed by another two.

"You just jinxed us!" Usagi accused him as she swam closer to him, scared of the creatures. She looked down at her feet, wondering if they're jaws would start chomping at them any moment now…

Tidus abruptly grabbed her wrist and dived underwater, pulling the surprised Usagi in with him.

He swam rapidly through the water, dragging Usagi who was struggling to swim but three fishlike-creatures closed off their escape route.

Tidus knew that there was no escape. He pushed Usagi so she was behind him. Pulling out his sword, he attacked one of them, successfully killing it off.

One of the two remaining fish tried to lunge at Usagi but Tidus blocked its way, forcing it to do some sort of underwater body slam that threw him into Usagi, who tried to steady him.

Usagi lightly tapped Tidus's forehead, pulling him out of his dazed state. He shook his head and swam forward thrusting his sword into another one of the creatures.

Usagi felt like a burden. If she weren't around, he wouldn't have to worry about her and could effectively protect himself. Usagi bet that he would've been able to outswim those fish if he didn't have to drag her around underwater. Guilt seemed to place a heavy weight on her chest.

Tidus was about to deal with the last one when he felt a small rumble from a cave on the right. The last fish seemed to have sensed it too for it had turned its attention towards the dark hole. Tidus swam backwards so that he was next to Usagi.

Red scales flashed in the darkness, warning them that something was about to come out.

A massive turtle/squid/fish-like monster popped out and charged at them; Tidus dived out of the way, his hand gripping Usagi's tightly.

The monster's jaws bit into the smaller fish, and blood spurted everywhere.

Usagi nearly let out a scream, when Tidus's hand moved to close her mouth. When she looked at him with wide blue eyes, he shook his head. He tugged her wrist upwards, indicating that they surface.

As soon as they took in a breath Usagi clutched his arm, distraught and frightened. "Tidus! We're going to be eaten just like th-"

"Usagi, listen to me! Swim towards that cave!" He ordered her, giving her a rough push in the direction. "Go!" Tidus dived back underwater.

"Tidus! You idiot!" Usagi screamed. "Come back! You'll be killed!"

Usagi clenched and unclenched her fists. She was useless, there was no way she couldn't help him. If she were to go underwater, she might endanger his life. Biting her lip, she started to swim towards the cave as fast as she could. _Tidus… I promise that people will know what you've done… Hey! What am I thinking!? I should be thinking positive things!_ Usagi resisted the urge to slap her forehead.

She could feel her muscles tightening from this exhausting exercise. She was never good at swimming. _Three metres to go… come on Usagi! _She urged herself as she forced her already-tired arms to continue on.

"Usagi! _Quick_!"

Usagi turned at the sound of Tidus's voice. Tidus was swimming towards her at an incredible rate, and the monster was only metres behind him, its jaws opening – ready to clamp down onto his prey. Usagi kicked furiously in the water to reach her destination.

She was only a metre away when she felt Tidus's arms wrapping around her securely and he helped peddle her forward into the mouth of the opening.

They were flung into the cave from the water pressure that transpired from when the large monster had hit the opening with a significant force that it had also knocked a few stones overhead loose. Several rocks collapsed behind them, blocking the passage.

Usagi coughed and spluttered. She dimly realised that Tidus's grip around her hadn't loosened. She gently moved his arms off her and lightly shook stunned the Blitzball player. He blinked several times before everything dawned onto him,

He coughed to clear his throat and he gave her a shaky smile. "Hey, you okay? That was a close shave, that one!" He remarked. "Did you see how I managed to land a few good blows on it?"

Usagi rolled her eyes. It was so like him to brag…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**datajana** – Really? ::Sweatdrops:: I didn't realise that, you know. Her meeting with Seiya didn't even occur to me at that stage. Lol, thanks for reviewing! I hope you liked this chapter!  
**FIREflyNOshi **– Thank you so much for your review. I'm glad you liked the first chapter, and I hope that this comes up to your standards. I know what you mean about having such rare x-overs like this. I've only ever seen one.  
**Akari** – Thank you for your detailed review. It's nice to know that my writing measures up to your standards. I hope to hear from you again, and don't be afraid to point out things you didn't like! Cuz it would really help me improve!  
**BabySerenity** – HI!! ::glomp:: I haven't heard form you in ages. I never see any FFX/SM crossies either. I saw one once… but it's gone now pouts So I took it upon myself to start (hopefully) a trend. ::Sweatdrops:: Oh… um… I have a writers block for that one. I'm hoping to update it soon…but I got a buttload of homework and suchlike. It's amazing I had the time to update this one! Thanks so much for your review ::hug::  
**LunarPrincess **– Thank you sooooo much for your very nice and juicy review! It really helped me out lots! I'm glad you pointed those out to me, and I've tried to do as you said. But not much improvement, ne? ::Sweatdrop:: Don't be afraid to tell me what I can improve, because it'll really help me out, and make the story more enjoyable for you! .  
**siren** – Thankies very much for your nice review! I hope this chapter pleases you! Omigosh, How on earth did your PS2 break!? Blinks Huh? What do you mean you played after he got into Spira? You mean you didn't get to see the beginning?  
**Sailor Ronin Usa-chan** – glomp Ohayou! It's good to hear from you! Giggle Well I got used to him calling her Odango in both the English/Japanese version of SM. No, it's not fully AU to the point where no one else exists. Lol, it's a little more AU on the SM part, because there are no scouts and Sailor Moon never really happened ; But the FFX is just virtually normal. Oh, I didn't know you didn't like AU's. Hmm… you learn something new everyday! Yes, true, true. But there wasn't really any other way I could make them meet, unless I just stick Usagi into Spira with no real explanation ;   
**yami **– Yes, I'm going to keep in as close to the game plot as I can, without exceeding 100 chapters! Lol. It's gonna long and gruelly … but I'm gonna make it! (Hopefully. Lol, cheer me on, ne?) I was thinking that maybe Usagi could be a healer. I mean she does have the ability to heal in SM. So … healer I suppose. And I guess I could give her an ability to use … maybe one or two basic magical spells... I don't want to give her 'pure destructive power that can eliminate all'. Because that would make her _very_ Mary-Sue-like. As for the pairing… I dunno. I think I'll make it a Usagi/Tidus/Yuna triangle. Who knows?   
**Machiko** – Thank you for a semi-detailed review! It really helped me out! Lol, you sure you didn't spot any errors? Because I think I'll re-read it again just to make sure I didn't do anything wrong. I'm glad you liked it. And I'll try my best not to abandon this fic! Because we need at least _one_ complete FFX/SM story here in ff.net, ne? .  
**Concrete Tenshi** – Thankies for the nice review! glomp Very nice of you! Father complex? Heheh. I dunno. Maybe, maybe not. Yuna… she's the problem. Lol, I think I'll make this an Usagi/Tidus/Yuna … and decide as it progresses ::sweatdrop::!  
**Choas Babe**, **AnimeMonster, MamiLicious, Silver Moon Dreamer, koldy, Aeden Hale, dragon-wing3, Dee-chan, Taiki, DaughterofDeath, ScaredSh-tless, Silly Smiles, TofuGal, RocketFire, sailorveggie, Arciel-Aerial, Sunshine Fia – **Thank you soooooo very much for your nice reviews!! I'm so glad to get some positive feedback for this story! I hope that this chapter pleases you guys and that it's up to your standards. It would be very much appreciated if you can tell me what I should improve and suchlike, because it would make the story more enjoyable for you! Thank you once again, and I hope to hear from you soon!

**AN**: Once again, I would very much appreciate any feedbacks that concern my style of writing, and _how_ I'm writing it. Giving me tips of what I can improve will really make the next chapter seem more interesting for you.  
  
Main pairing is still undecided however. O.o Kinda leaning towards Yuna/Tidus/Usagi triangle. Meh… what do you think?

Much Love,  
Angel-Goddess  
Aka Tenshi-Megami


	3. Al Behd

**AN**: Finally, the next instalment of _Blue Eyes is _at your command. A very big thanks to those who gave me priceless tips about my writing, you guys are god-sends! :_glomp_:

Disclaimers apply.

**WARNING: **Characters may be a little OOC, but they'll fall into their real personality as the story progresses. Spoilers ahead for those who haven't played FFX.

Al Bhed language was altered and twisted to include Usagi in this story. I used the Al Behd translator. You can find it on the google search by typing in "Al Behd Translator".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Blue Eyes  
**_Chapter Two:_ _Al Behd_

By Angel-Goddess

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tidus heaved remains of a broken stone pillar away from opposite entrance of the way they had come from and both of them stepped into the large circular open area that it had revealed upon being moved. The area was spacious and water droplets continually dripped from the high ceilings. There was a terrace above them that lined the sides of the circular room and Tidus concluded that it was an upper floor, for you could access it through stairs nearby. The air was almost bitter with the arctic winds that seemed to blow out of nowhere.

_Great. I've just jumped out of the frypan and into the freezer. Just my luck. _Tidus thought bleakly as the chilly air in the open room bit into his flesh like dry ice. Just trying to breath in this place made his nose numb and his lungs feel as though icicles were starting to grow inside them.

"It's so cold." Usagi voiced out his exact thoughts out loud, her teeth chattering to prove her point as she looked around the place curiously. The fact that they were still drenched wasn't helping. She rubbed her arms furiously, trying desperately to keep her body warmth up. "Maybe there's an exit around here somewhere?" She wondered out loud.

Tidus watched as his short blonde companion walked around the circular room, checking the doors. He felt guilty for bringing her into this mess. It was only times like this that he saw how vulnerable she really was and he couldn't help feeling as though he had to buckle down for her safety and health for he would feel responsible if anything happened to her. It was probably mostly his fault for allowing her to come with him when Auron had appeared, but it wasn't like he knew what was going to happen.

"The large door doesn't open and I have a feeling that it's the exit." She reported, grim-faced. "We're going in freeze in here if we don't get through that door."

"We'll find a way. Meanwhile, there seems to be some remains of a campfire over there. Maybe we could find a way to light it up." Tidus stated as he suppressed a shudder and stiffly rubbed his numb hands together. "You should stay here, I'll look for something we can use to light it."

She frowned slightly and looked at him with her penetrating eyes that never ceased to catch him off guard, "I'm not a child, I can take her of myself. I'm going to explore too." She told him stubbornly and walked off, heading towards the stairs that led to the upper floor.

Tidus shook his head with a roll of his eyes. So much for feeling sorry for her.

-

Tidus looked up from the fire and towards the source of footsteps, alert. He allowed himself to breathe a sigh of relief when Usagi appeared. Lately, too many odd things had been happening and you certainly couldn't be too sure of what could be hiding in the depths of this sanctuary. "I managed to get the fire started with a flint I found. Did you find anything?" He enquired as he watched her walk towards the fire and himself.

"Hmm… I found a potion and some … grassy things." Usagi answered blandly with a shrug as she sat down opposite to him and held her cold hands close to the fire, smiling happily as warmth immediately spread through her body like wildfire. "This is a rather nice change." She remarked. When he looked at her with a questioning gaze, she shrugged again and explained, "Ever since we've ran into your friend, we've had nothing _near _relaxing happen to us."

He grinned at her, silently agreeing before letting out a tired yawn and lying down, idly looking up at the large dome ceiling. "I need food…" he mumbled. From his peripheral version, Tidus could see his travel companion raise a delicate eyebrow at him.

"Maybe you should just sleep it off for a while?" She suggested leaning back and stretching her legs out.

He turned his head slightly to look at her nonchalantly, "Hmm… I might just do that. Wake me if something's up, k?" With that said, he turned his back to her and the fire and started to nod off.

-

"Tidus, the fire's going out!"

"Huh? Wha?" Tidus shot up, looking around wildly and blinking his eyes to get rid of the bleariness. When his eyes had finally focused he looked down at the withering flames of their campfire. "Hey, wait! Don't go out me! Just hold on. I'll get more wood!" Tidus waved his hands around. His pleading didn't seem to have any effect on the diminishing flames for it had slowly thinned out and died.

"U-um… T-Tidus?" Usagi's quavering voice made him look up at her. She was staring at something behind him. He swivelled around and jumped up from his crouched position, seeing a larger-than-human sized bug on the wall.

"Where are all these monsters coming from?" He asked in irritation as he pulled out his weapon seemingly out of nowhere.

The large insect started ran around the walls, circling around. It's head never left them as if it was waiting for the exact time to launch an attack.

"Usagi! Go take cover!" Tidus ordered her as he slowly moved into a slightly shaky defensive stance as his eyes followed its movements.

"_No_!" Usagi refused with a violent shake of her head, although she seemed a little hesitant. "I-It's my fight too! I'm not letting you take all the fun." She argued stubbornly.

His eyes softened as he glanced at her for a moment before they hardened as he switched his gaze on the insect that jumped down, landing in front of him with unnatural ease. "It's not like you can _do _anything. Y…you'll only get in my way!" He warned her as he readied himself to strike.

Usagi frowned and looked down, her blue eyes darkening in hurt. She knew he was right. She ran behind a large remnant of a broken pillar that was far enough from the creature's reach, but close enough to be in Tidus' assistance if he needed anything.

Her heartbeat quickened as she watched the scene unfold before her eyes, its outcome would determine both his, and her fate. If this large bug manages to squish Tidus, no doubt it would munch on her after it was done with him. Usagi paled at the numerous horrific thoughts that her brain conjured up. Sometimes she wished she didn't have such a big imagination.

Tidus ran in dangerously close and shifted the blade of his sword so that it would actually do some damage before following a crescent moon-like action that allowed his sharp blade to bite deeply into the bug's gristly casing that protected its insides in one clean sweep. He took two steps back and used twisting back flip technique to put some distance in between himself and his opponent. "Oh yeah!" He cried triumphantly.

The creature let out a savage roar of pain and anger. Blinded by rage, it charged at Tidus - swiping at him with a large, curved front leg that acted like a claw. Tidus, however, had managed to dodge the beasts' attack by scant inches.

"Whoa, hey buddy! If that's the way you wanna play…!" Tidus didn't finish his sentence as he dove at the creature and switched his sword to his other hand, making a follow-through mirror image of the first crescent moon slice he had used on the creature beforehand. He crouched and flipped backwards again, thankful for his agile movements that he had acquired from playing Blitzball for so long. "Man, am I on fire today!"

Enraged at the fact that this measly two-legger had actually managed to scar it, the large bug took two quick steps forward and clawed at Tidus with both its front legs, succeeding in cutting Tidus on the side and throwing him several metres back from the force it had charged at him.

"Oh no! Tidus!!" Usagi cried, fearing for his safety.

Tidus flinched as his body and head collided hard against the large stone pillar that Usagi was hiding behind. He dropped down to the ground and clutched his side in pain. His sword had landed a few metres away from him with a loud clang as the hard metal dropped onto the stoney floor.

The large door that they couldn't open was suddenly blasted into rubble just before bug started to approach him, scattering debris and pieces of rocks around. The creature's attention was then diverted to the smokey entrance in which several figures started to appear.

Usagi quickly left her hiding position, using the entrance of several strangers that were armed with guns as a distraction and bent down next to Tidus to inspect the wound. It had begun to bleed. Thankfully, she could tell that the cut wasn't deep or long. "Don't worry Tidus, you'll be fine!" She stood up and offered him a hand, which he took.

He gave her a wobbly smile that steadied. "Course I'll be fine!"

He ran over to his fallen sword and picked it up before jogging towards the large creature that was now being faced by a strangely dressed girl that wore goggles. She threw a grenade at the creature and it hissed at her. Tidus grinned at the action, "You on my side? Cool!"

Tidus ran towards the creature, and jumped up to avoid its claw before slashing at its body twice in an 'X' shape. He could visibly see the murky green liquid that spurted out from the cuts as he dropped back.

The newcomer hurled another grenade at the bug when it had tried to attack her. Before the smoke could fully disappear, Tidus ran in and jabbed his sword straight into the creature's abdomen before dropping back to see what the result was.

The large bug emitted a strange noise that made Usagi block her ears as it swayed and tried swipe at them unsuccessfully before dropping down with a large thump that echoed in the room, greenish liquid oozing out from underneath it.

The girl lifted the yellow goggles that she wore and looked at Tidus who in turn, looked back at her. He heaved a large sigh of relief. "Whew, that was close!" He commented, grinning at the girl that looked at him rather oddly.

"Oww! Stop! You're hurting me!"

Tidus immediately recognised the pained cry as Usagi's and turned around to see a masked man gripping Usagi's wrists tightly as she squirmed and tried to pull away from him feebly. "Hey! Let her go!" Tidus cried, angrily taking several steps toward Usagi and her captor. What on earth was going on! Didn't they just help them?

Someone suddenly grabbed his hair tightly from behind and he winced. "What are you doing!?" He shouted. Two men surrounded Tidus and pointed their guns at him. They obviously meant business.

"Fryd yna drao?" The voice came from the man that was holding onto his hair.

"Drao'na fiends! Eh risyh teckieca!" One of the other cried out in return.

Tidus and Usagi stopped moving just enough for them to exchange questioning glances. It definitely wasn't a language they had ever heard before. By the way they were acting, it didn't seem like they were talking about something very nice.

"Oac! Ed ec cu!"

"Fa gemm dras?" It seemed to be a question, for the one who had spoken pulled out a knife from his boot and put it close to Tidus's throat.

The girl walked forward, "Fyed!" The attention was then moved onto her. She frowned, "Fryd ev drao yna risyh?"

There was a brief silence before the man with the knife pointed it at the girl. "Drao yna dra cysa eh taydr."

The girl seemed to look a little irritated at his reply, "E vunpet ed! Fa pnehk dras fedr ic." She looked at Usagi and Tidus, seemingly trying to decide on something.

Walking up to Tidus, she looked at him steadily with a gaze that unnerved him. She moved her face close to his ear and whispered something that Usagi couldn't hear. The girl suddenly punched Tidus hard in the stomach and he dropped down to his knees before falling down, unconscious.

"Omigosh! What on earth are you doing do to him?" Usagi cried out, her eyes widening in fear of what they might do to her.

"Pa xiead!" The man who was holding her wrists in a painful grip growled roughly. She didn't know what he was saying, but she didn't like the way he said it. She quietened and her eyes started to fill with tears.

The girl seemed to notice that she was about to cry, "Don't worry, we're just going to take you with us."

Usagi's eyes widened in surprise, "Wha-! Yo-you spoke i-in…!" she stopped herself short, out of breath from the fact that someone could understand her.

"Ghulg ran uid." One of the men said, directing the comment to the person who kept her in his hold. The next thing Usagi felt was a blow on the back of her head and everything started going black.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tidus stirred and his eyes slowly flitted open. He squinted a little, letting his eyes adjust the lights. Glancing briefly at his surroundings he spotted an unconscious Usagi not far away from him and the group of men that they had both encountered earlier. He carefully stood up, realising that whatever he was standing on was moving ever so slightly now and then.

One of the men, seeing that he was now awake barked at him, "Ced, lybdeja!" As he shoved Tidus roughly back down against the hard metal floor.

"Hey, that hurts!" Tidus yelped, mentally and physically 'wounded'. The man snarled at him.

"Whoa… okay." Tidus replied, even though he didn't undestand. He frowned. These people were rather rude. He looked around again, and realised that both he and Usagi were aboard a large ship. From the looks of it, they had set sail a long time ago for no speck of land could be seen in the distance. Stormy dark grey clouds hovered through the atmosphere, menacingly. The sky was getting darker by the minute, the reddish and orange tints in the west indicated that it had been sundown only mere minutes ago.

A door opened and the girl that had knocked him out approached him, accompanied by an odd looking man with a blonde Mohawk that had several tattoos imprinted all over his body.

"Caynlr res!" The blonde man said before grunting and making funny gestures with his hands that strongly reminded Tidus of swimming.

Tidus frowned, and gave a slow nod. "Right. Whatever."

"Tu oui hud cbayg?" The blonde man asked. He pulled out a necklace and showed it to Tidus, pointing to it as he continued to grunt.

"I said I don't understand!" Tidus cried, putting his hands up in defeat. He felt rather ticked off.

"Ehcumahla!" One of the men cried, and pointed a gun at Tidus, glaring.

"Fyed!" The girl cried, "He said you can stay if you make yourself useful."

Tidus turned around to look at the girl in surprise. "You… you understand me?" He asked, incredulous. And here he was beginning to think that no one spoke normal languages here. A large whack in the back made him turn around again. It was the guy that had pointed his gun at Tidus. "Okay!I'll work!"

"We found some ancient ruins beneath us." The girl explained, "It isn't active now, but there's still some power left. We have to go down there to activate it, then we should salvage the big prize!" She finished excitedly.

"Uhh… okay."

"Let's get to work!" She was literally raring to go activate it.

Tidus nodded and was about to jump into the water when he hesitated. "What about Usagi?" The girl tilting her head in a silent question.

Tidus jerked his head in the direction of the still form of Usagi. "Her."

"Oh, the girl. She'll be fine. They'll treat her well. I hope." She said, muttering the last part to herself. She was silently glad that the boy beside her didn't hear her the last part.

"Okay then! Let's go."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Usagi groaned and turned to her side. Man, did her head _hurt!_ It felt as though someone had hit her with a hammer continuously. The last events recollected in her head, and she groaned again. Someone _did_ hit her. She sat up slowly and rubbed the back of her head, sure enough there was a small lump growing. "Stupid person." She mumbled darkly. A shadow was cast upon her, looming over her in almost an intimidating way.

"Oui'na yfyga." A male voice commented in that odd language she heard earlier.

Usagi cranked her head up at the large figure that was standing above her. She couldn't see their face because light from what looked like a lamppost was exactly behind him. She tried to squint. "Sorry?" She asked softly, not wanting to anger him.

"Ouin hysa?" It was a question.

"Umm… I'm sorry, but I don't really know what you're talking about…" Usagi said softly, biting her lower lip.

The figure moved out away from the light and in front of her, and she saw tattoos covering his body. He had blonde hair styled in a Mohawk and had dark goggles covering his eyes. Usagi found it rather odd that he was wearing dark goggles when it was already dark.

"What are you going to do with me?" She asked, starting to feel fear build up inside of her. Looking around, she realised that Tidus wasn't around. Maybe they'd killed him… and she was next! She gulped. "Please don't kill me…" She pleaded, even though she knew that he probably didn't understand a word she said.

"Fa vuiht dra airship!" Someone yelled loudly, making the man that stood in front of Usagi divert his attention.

A drenched person suddenly jumped onto the boat, surprising Usagi.

"Tidus!" she cried out, stunned.

Tidus shook away some water droplets that was running down his form and looked up at her direction before grinning. "Hey! You're awake!"

The three men on the deck started to move towards the door that led deeper into the ship. Tidus and Usagi exchanged quizzical looks, each mirroring the same emotion. Confusion.

Tidus followed them but was stopped near the entrance by one of them. "Oui, uidceta!" He said gruffly, before shoving Tidus hard on the chest to push him away.

Tidus looked offended. "Hey! I helped out, didn't I?" He asked. A frown settled upon his features as the man ignored him and closed the door, keeping Tidus and Usagi at the deck.

"Man, what's their problem?" He grumbled softly to no one in particular as he ambled over to where Usagi sat. "You ok? You seem a little … how do you put it… worried."

She smiled at him, but he could tell it was slightly forced. "Nothing really. I was just wondering how my brother is…" she trailed off, looking into the endless distance of raging waves.

Tidus put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze of reassurance. "I'm sure he's fine. You know, he's lucky to have a sister that really cares about him. Right now, we ought to worry about what they're going to do with us!" He joked, trying to lighten the tense atmosphere as he let his hand drop from her shoulder.

A small smile lit her face, and Tidus knew that she was no longer forcing it. "Yeah, I guess you're right." She agreed. Tidus' stomach suddenly growled and he scrunched up his face in dismay, making Usagi giggle. "Hungry?"

He sheepishly scratched his head, "Yeah…" Tidus sighed and took in the appearance of Usagi, "Hey, what happened there?" He asked, pointing to a large rip in her white undershirt that ran down in a vertical strip on her right shoulder where the seams of the cloth met.

Usagi shrugged and picked at it, pulling a thread and making the rip larger, "Whoops. Umm… I don't know. I just woke up, and it was like that."

The door behind them opened and a girl stepped out, carrying a tray of food.

Usagi immediately recognised her as the 'one who knocked Tidus with one punch'. "Oh, hey! You're the one that knocked Tidus out!"

"That doesn't mean anything!" Tidus argued, a light pink hue appearing on his cheeks from embarrassment.

The girl grinned and put the tray down in front of them. "Here, I'm sure you're both hungry." She told them.

Using the food as some sort of distraction to avert Usagi's fascination from the fact that he had fainted from a punch delivered by the girl, Tidus immediately dived at it, "Oh yeah! Right on!" He crowed happily.

Usagi, seeing Tidus grab the food with his gloved hands and stuff it into his mouth before scooping up some more, cringed in disgust. He motioned for her to do the same with his hand, letting the stray pieces of food that stuck to his glove fly around. "Uh… I'm not hungry." She declined, edging away. Her appetite had just been spoiled by the way he ate.

Tidus looked at her incredulously, "Mfhy fwa?" He asked, his mouth full. She glared at him, and he shut his mouth and shrugged, before scarfing down some more so fast that he started to choke. He waved his hands around like crazy and the girl handed him a water bottle. He drank the contents of the bottle gratefully and sighed in relief.

"Tidus, that's disgusting." Usagi exclaimed, making a face at him. He looked at her, almost innocently and she pursed her lips in mild amusement.

The girl laughed. "It's 'cause you eat too fast!" she told him with a shake of her head.

Usagi looked up at her, "What's your name?" She asked, "You never told us."

"My name's Rikku."

Tidus stood up and shook her hands, "Hey, you really _do_ understand us! Why didn't you say so earlier?"

"I didn't get a chance to! Everyone thought that oui were fiends." Rikku explained shrugging.

Usagi blinked. _Did that sentence even make sense? _She wondered.

"Uhh… 'we'?" Tidus asked, puzzled.

Rikku shook her head, realising that they had comprehended the sentence in a different way, "Oh, 'oui' mean 'you'." She explained.

Realisation dawned on both Tidus and Usagi. "Ohh…"

"Who are you guys, anyway?" Tidus asked. He had so many questions to ask, but he wasn't sure if this girl would be able to answer them all. So many things were running through his mind right now, he wasn't sure of what was going on anymore.

The girl looked oddly at him and walked over to the railings on the deck to look at the sea, "We're Al Behd. Can't you tell?" She asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Hearing no answer from the two, she turned to look at them as she continued, "Wait, you're not an Al Behd hater, are you?"

Tidus walked around a little, "I don't even know what an Al Behd is." He told her truthfully. This earned him a shocked look from Rikku who then turned her head to look at Usagi, who shook her head at the silent question.

"Nope, sorry, I don't know what an Al Behd is either."

Curiosity overtook Rikku, "Where are you guys from?"

Usagi smiled, "We're from Zanarkand." Hopefully this girl would know where Zanarkand is and maybe… just maybe, she could show them the way to get there.

"I'm a Blitzball player!" Tidus added pointed his thumb at his chest and kicking the air, "Star player of the Zanarkand Abes!" He bragged, making Usagi sigh and hit herself on the forehead.

Perplexed, Rikku asked, "Did you guys hit your head or something?"

"Uhh…. You guys hit me." Tidus reminded her.

She leaned casually on the railing with a sheepish look, "Oh, right… do you remember anything before that?" she enquired.

Tidus and Usagi exchanged another look, each silently wondering whether they should tell the girl the truth.

Usagi hesitated, biting her lower lip before looking up, her blue eyes cloudy – recollecting the events. "Well… you see…"

**Tidus's POV**  
_So we told her everything there was to tell about Zanarkand... About life there, blitzball, and Sin's attack... and about how Auron, Usagi and I were engulfed in this light. I just said things as they came to mind. But then I started to wonder…_

-

Rikku stared at them both, looking almost solemn about something.

"Did I say something funny?" Tidus asked, for he had filled in bits and pieces of Usagi's story and had taken over halfway.

"You were near Sin." Rikku stated simply, her eyes showing sympathy for them. Sympathy for what, they didn't know. "Don't worry, you'll get better in no time!" She told them, trying to lighten the mood.

"What do you mean?" Usagi asked softly, feeling as though they were missing something.

"People say that you head goes all funny if you're near Sin. Probably from its toxin. Maybe it was a dream?" She suggested.

Usagi shook her head, "_Both _of us couldn't have had the exact same dream." She protested.

Rikku shook her head, struggling to find a way for her to explain to them. "But there's no Zanarkand anymore…" This drew a gasp from Usagi. "Sin destroyed it a thousand years ago. So … no one plays Blitzball there." Rikku finished.

"A thousand years!" Tidus cried in disbelief, and he walked over to the railing. "B-but Usagi and I _saw_ Sin destroy Zanarkand! It couldn't have happened a thousand years ago!" Looking at Usagi, he saw her nodding in agreement profusely.

Seeing as there was no real logical explanation, Rikku sighed. "You say you play Blitzball?" when Tidus nodded, she continued, "Then you should go to Luca. Someone there might know who you are. Or, they might recognise you. I'll take you both there. I promise!"

Rikku turned to leave, but then she turned around again, "One more thing. Don't tell anyone that you're from Zanarkand, ok? Yevon believes that it's a holy place. You might offend someone." She advised them and left.

"Um, Tidus. Did you, by any chance, recognise _any_ of the places she said? Yevon? Luca? …" Usagi asked, her face pale as she joined him near the railing.

"None. Zanarkand? Holy? Heh. As if." Tidus sniffed. "You know, maybe Sin took us a thousand years into the future." He said softly looking up at the sky and letting the sea breeze gently blow onto his face and allowing his already-messy locks of hair fly around lightly.

Beside him, Usagi watched him in incredulity. "Are you crazy? That's stupid. There's no way anything like _that _could happen." She tried to shout the sentence to knock some sense into the Blitzball star, but instead her voice came out breathy and hoarse. Usagi didn't want to believe what he said. She couldn't even make herself believe what she just said. Maybe what she said was just something to try and reassure her? She was no longer sure.

_…Why is this happening? Is it even possible?_ Usagi wondered staring down at the current of the ocean.

Tidus sighed deeply, looking at his stricken friend. "It's the only logical explanation." He told her, seriousness lining his voice. True, he had only known her for less than twenty-four hours but already he could feel a strong tie with her. It was odd. Maybe it was because they've stuck together and been through things no one in the world could ever dream possible. Tidus's train of thoughts were suddenly cut when the boat lurched sharply, throwing both of them hard into the metal railings and almost over it.

Usagi was hit in the stomach by the horizontal bar and she gasped for air as the wind in her lungs immediately escaped, her hand instinctively wrapped around the top railing to attain her balance.

Far out in the distance of the sea Usagi and Tidus saw water starting to shoot up into the air wildly. Something abnormally large was coming straight towards the boat at a very high speed.

The door opened and people ran out, only to fall down as the ship gave another severe jerk, making Usagi scream and flip onto the opposite side of the ships railing, clinging onto the handrail for dear life with just her right hand.

There were numerous terrified cries from the people on the deck.

"Sin ec lusa!"

"Ihtan ic! Ihtan ic!"

Neither Usagi nor Tidus needed to understand the language to know that they were in trouble and that Sin was the cause of it all.

"Usagi! Grab my hand!" Tidus called down, tightening his hold on the railing and reaching down towards the screaming Usagi.

Usagi looked up, eyes wide. "I-I can't reach!" she gasped. Her grip started to loosen and Tidus bent down further, half his body on the other side of the railing.

"Tidus! Help!" She shrieked. Just before her right hand let go of the balustrade, Tidus' hand caught her wrist.

"I got you!" Tidus assured her. "Don't worry, Usagi! I'll get you back u-"

The ship gave a final violent jolt and Tidus was rendered off-balance, causing him to fly off the ship and into the whirlpool that Sin had created underneath the ship, taking a screeching blonde with him.

The strong current of the rapidly moving whirlpool that started to suck them into the depths of the sea pulled and tugged at them brutally, almost suceeding in prying Tidus' grip from Usagi's wrist.

"Usagi!" Tidus shouted and coughed, swallowing a mouthful of seawater.

"You… jinxed us! Again!" Usagi accused him through mouthfuls of seawater.

Tidus pulled Usagi towards him, and it seemed to take every ounce of his strength just to pull her closer. Remembering the large rip on her white undershirt he slipped his hand into the hole and ripped off the hanging cloth from the already damaged seams with one pull.

"_Hey_!" Usagi cried in protest. "What are you _doing_!"

He tied the cloth around his wrist with some difficulty and tied the other end to hers. "Just so we don't get separated!" He told her as the water's raging current dragged them under.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Thank You's to:**

**Machiko** – It's always such a delight to hear your praises! . I'm glad you've stuck with me for so long! Nice advice. :_sweatdrops_: But I just can't help doing it. It's… my style. Lol! I hope you liked the chapter.  
**siren **– Ahh, another person who's stuck with me for so long, and is always so sweet and patient! _:glomp: _Lovely to hear from you again! Me? Good at fighting scenes!? No way! I struggle _so _much not to use the same words over and over again! Such sweet comments, I wuv u! _:glomp:_**  
Dee-Chan – **Really!? You've never played it before! Omigosh, you're missing out! You have to at least rent it out :_sweatdrops_:. Oh, I can't help doing that. Lol. I tried very _very _hard not to do it. But I guess it's just stuck to me to do that. :_turns pink_: Me, good with grammar? Haha, I wish. :glomp: Such a nice review. Thanks for the advice, I'll try to follow it. Yes, a little bit of rivalry. But they won't be openly fighting over him like girls do in soapies! Lol, just imagine that! :_sweatdrops_:  
**LunarPrincess **– Another fantastic review from such a patient reader! :_glomp_: I'm blessed! Lol, not too much following of the game. Lol, think how LONG the story will be! :_Tenshi-M shrieks in horror at the thought of having to write 200 chapters all 10 pages long_: Yes, true! I find those fics a little on the odd side. Making her such a perfect warrior all of a sudden. :_sweatdrops_: Yes, intriguing triangle, ne? :_whispers_: Shhh… don't spoil it for those who haven't played it yet… that's my job. Lol. Yes, I have played FFX-2 omg, it's so DIFFERENT! O.o Thanks for the lovely long review, I hope to more from you!  
**yami **- :_glomp_: Ohayou! I can't believe how patient you are! Lol, always taking the time to review my humble fics. I really hope you're enjoying them. :_giggles at review_: Thank you for your nice compliments! It's always such a joy to read them! Tell me what you think about this crazy chapter, ne? About you're other review. It's okay. Don't worry, 'breathe'! I'm not angry. Lol! It was a simple mistake. Don't worry about it!  
**Concrete Tenshi **- :_giggles_: I just adore love triangles. It adds more plot and depth to the fic, plus it makes readers want more. Lol! Summoner… Um, I don't really want her to overshadow Yuna's spot. Cuz that would be mean :_pouts_: Besides, one summoner is enough ;. And yes, she'll be a magic user. Lol, make Yuna fall for another guy? Hm… how about we corrupt the time lines and stick Baralai or Gippal in? :_cracks up wildly_: That'll be so crazy. But I won't do that. Umm… lol, I won't tell you about Tidus, but if you BADLY want to know, just send me an e-mail or something. Update faster? :_sweatdrops_: I very much doubt I can do that.  
**Letselina **– Hehe, nice advice and I'll take a note of that but w, but it's kinda hard to follow because of my really screwed writing style. :_sweatdrops_: I can't call her the moon princess though, because in this story, she's not… exactly a moon princess. I don't think I'll make her Sailor Moon in this story either. It just… doesn't seem to fit for this plot line I'm planning. So if you're willing, just sit back, and enjoy the wild ride!! Thanks so much for the nice review! I hope you liked this chappie! Any more improvements I need to make?  
**BabySerenity **– Lol, sorry about the lack of update, ne? I'm rather busy :_sweatdrops_: Longer!? Ne!? Nande? O.o Ain't it long enough for you? I thought it was. Lol. Hm, you have a good point about the pairing though. But we'll just wait and see, ne? :_sweatdrops_: Boei Academy? Um… it shall take a while for the next chappie to come out. I'm still going to write a chapter for _The Princess's Royal Guards_. So I'll get to BA as soon as I can. I swear!  
**Bunnie Mouri **– Really? I've answered your prayers? Looks amazed. Lol, Well this prayer will take a long time to finish :_sweatdrops_: Maybe it'll be complete by the year 2005. Haha!! Yes, true. I don't want to make this Usagi a goddess that can obliterate anything. Cuz that would be very Mary-Sue like. Thank you for your lovely compliments! I hope you enjoyed this fic.  
**Xtreme Nuisance **– Wow, really? The first!? That's an amazingly high standard. I'm really glad that you liked it . Lol, the ending…. We'll see what I can do. Hehe! :_sweatdrops_: By the way you say no FFX-2, you seem to kinda hint that you're supposing I shall make a sequel to this. Lol. There's still FFX-2, even though it's not a continuation to this fic. Lol. So don't worry, you still have Baralai and Gippal :_pats Xtreme's back_: It's one of my _fave _games too! Ohh… I think I'll also adore FFXII :_eyes shine_:  
**Phoenix Infinito** – Lol, you don't like Yuna? I think she's okay. But I guess you're kinda right about the damsel in distress thing. I might just give Usagi magic. I don't really think she's the kind of person who would stick a sword into anything. Hehe! I'm glad you like the fic so far though, I look forward to more of your nice comments, Any chance you can give me a tip of improvement?  
**setsuna-3000, devilsheart, Choas Babe, Kitty Kat-chan, datajana, Taiki, koldy, Chibi-Midnight-Sakai, Zodiac1231, platinum star** **- **I absolutely loved your encouraging comments!! And I definitely appreciate the time you took to write the review. It really helped to boost me into writing this chapter. Lol, most of you seem to _really _be rooting for Tidus/Usa. Lol. Back up there, you might just convince me! I hope you liked this chapter of the story. And if there's a chance that you can point out to mistakes or tips on improving, do so! I would love to hear it! And if I get better at writing, you'll enjoy the story a lot more. Benefits both, ne? :_glomp_:  
  
**A/N **Aha! FINITO! Finally! :_wipes head with cloth_: that was an amazingly long chapter to write, I didn't think I'd ever finish! Please review; it would really help me get the next chapter out. **Comments about my writing style, grammatical errors or just advice on my writing will be greatly appreciated!** Like it? Don't like it? Feel free to tell me why!  
  
Much Love,  
Angel-Goddess  
aka Tenshi-Megami


	4. Besaid Island

Disclaimers apply as usual.

**AN** Thank you to all those who have patiently taken the time to review my work! Your kind words are very much appreciated!

**WARNING: **Characters may be a little OOC, but they'll fall into their real personality as the story progresses. Spoilers ahead for those who haven't played FFX.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Blue Eyes  
_Chapter Three_**  
_Besaid Island  
_  
By Angel-Goddess

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Two figures lay half submersed within the beautiful crystal clear blue waters of a beach that looked unnaturally perfect as the tranquil waves gently moved ashore back and forth the fine, golden-yellow sands. The only thing that marred the perfectly serene seawater was the light wispy breeze that skipped across its surface continuously, crinkling its previously flawless exterior.

The still form of the Zanarkand Blitzball player that was floating face down in the water suddenly shot up when he awoke due to the water running up his nose and giving him an unpleasant surprise. He gasped, the wonderful, precious air filling up his deprived lungs and he coughed out the horrible taste of salt water loudly. He shook his head; sending his wild, wet sun-bleached hair flying in all directions and letting water droplets soar right out of his locks from the rapid movement.

Seeing that he might be here for a while since there was no civilization around, Tidus let himself fall back into the water with a mild spray of water. He turned to his back, contently floating in the translucent waters and staring up into the enchanting blue sky that so reminded him of his pretty friend's eyes. Tidus kicked himself mentally; he shouldn't be thinking such things! He didn't even know her all that well!

He watched as wonderfully fluffy white clouds drifted overhead, a large puff somewhat blocking the incandescent rays of the sun's extraordinarily bright glare that imperceptibly bounced off the glassy surface of the water. The loud squawks of the seagulls that flew in the skies were the only factor that almost purged the peacefulness of this quiet environment that Tidus could've easily slept in.

His left hand felt heavy and he intuitively turned to his left to find himself staring into the beautiful sapphire depths of his companion. Only he couldn't really appreciate the beauty at the moment as unmasked fury was swimming in that sharp azure gaze that was most likely directed at him. "What?" He asked automatically, wondering why she was looking at him almost murderously. The blonde beside him gritted her teeth.

"You just dragged me under in that movement!" She hissed at him through her teeth, suddenly pulling her right hand towards her in one movement and causing him to lose his balance as his left wrist was dragged along with the motion. Tidus was submerged underwater for a few seconds before he broke to the surface, looking extremely sheepish.

"Aww, I'm sorry, okay? I forgot you were still attached to me." He apologized hastily, "Well at least we're not separated!"

Usagi sighed, regarding him with those mesmerizing cerulean orbs that he could just stare into forever. "Yeah, but you just had to rip my sleeve to do that." She countered dryly, making him laugh guiltily. It took her a while to unfastened the tight knot that he surprisingly had fixed in that awkward spot they had been in. She rubbed absent-mindedly rubbed her wrist, which was red from the pressure it had been tied.

"Don't worry, we'll get yo-" His sentence was cut short when the familiar blue marked ball came rocketing out of nowhere and knocking the poor teen over the head with precise aim and sending him back underwater from the force it had been thrown or kicked. Usagi stared in surprised stupor before hooting in amusement. His facial expression had just been classic. It was one of those, 'Kodak moments'.

He surfaced, partially dazed, before looking at the offending object that had been so ruthlessly thrown at him, "Huh? Blitzball!" He exclaimed in revelation. He looked around frantically and realised that they had been lying in the waters of a beach, and there was people around. He couldn't believe he had missed it when he had looked at his surroundings the first time.

"Hey!" The owner shouted to him, waving to gain Tidus' attention, "You okay?" He was most likely the person who had punted the ball. Flaming red/orange hair was styled in a wave-like fashion and was held out of the man's face with a. unadorned, plain blue bandana.

Tidus shot the laughing girl beside him an indignant look. Oh, he'll make sure she'll be gushing over him after this trick. He waved back to the man, calling out a greeting.

He let the ball float on the water as he dove underwater and shot up abruptly underneath the ball. The ball bounced off the crown of his head, rebounding up high into the air with his body following the movement fluently before he athletically twisted himself speedily in a mid-air back flip and booted the ball in a remarkably stunning display of skill right back to the owner who ducked to avoid the fierce, overwhelming kick that sent the ball soaring right above their heads and into the distance. The owner was taken aback; it was evident by his widened eyes.

When he landed back in the water he grinned at Usagi and winked, "How bout that? Wasn't that a cool move?" He happily crowed. His friend could only stare at him and his grin widened, "Yeah, I thought so too." He told her taking hold of his wrist and he started swimming, pulling her towards the picturesque island that had startlingly lively, lush green plants, bushes and trees. It was nothing they'd ever seen in Zanarkand. It was so … alive!

Usagi lightly yanked her wrist out of his grip. She could swim on her own! As they neared the shoreline, Usagi could clearly see how amazing the island really was. The plants that grew were well kept, even though she doubted any of the people cared for them. It was one of those things that were definitely Mother Nature's creations. Flowers flourished elegantly within the vivid green shrubbery and there were rows upon rows of them that were growing on elevated areas behind the rock builds further from the shore. It was like a natural paradise that looked virtually untouched by the destructive force that humans can sometimes carry. Nothing like this existed in Zanarkand. Everywhere you looked were man-made creations. Machines, buildings… technology. But here, it was such a refreshing change.

-.-

As soon as they stepped foot onto the sand, the men that were on the coastline crowded around them, ostensibly in awe. All of them were tanned and wearing yellow. What a colourful bunch they were.

"You wanna try that move one more time?" The red-headed man that approached them asked Tidus, his eyes looking hopeful. In Usagi's opinion, he was dressed just as strangely as Tidus. He was presumably the leader.

Like Tidus, he was tanned and seemed to like the colour yellow. Usagi couldn't understand _what _the fad with tanned people wearing yellow was, seeing as the colours seem to clash. He had weird arm pieces that decorated his upper body. He had a bare chest and wore dark blue shorts that were partly covered by very baggy yellow pants that had suspenders so that they wouldn't fall. To complete his odd garb, simple green sandals adorned his feet. Usagi couldn't help staring at the outrageous outfit. Talk about unearthly. She sweatdropped.

Tidus agreed heartily to the man's question. _At last, something I know!_ He thought keenly. The others stepped back, Usagi with them, to allow him some room to perform his trick.

Tidus tossed the ball up, hitting it with his head, before jumping up into the air and flipping, kicking the ball in mid-air like he had done a little while ago. The ball zipped like a bullet towards the sea's horizon, the water underneath it parting slightly from the mach-like speed.

The teen landed on his feet, a smug smile on his face as the others gawped at him in admiration, some gasping. His eyes darted to Usagi who looked entirely bored and his grin disappeared, scratching his head slightly. She seemed to notice his gaze on her because she caught his stare and held it, a tiny smile quirking her lips as she mouthed 'show off.' to him impishly, appearing to enjoy the sour look that spread upon his face.

"You're no amateur." The leader pondered thoughtfully, "Who you play for?"

Tidus jerked his thumb towards his chest, "The Zanarkand Abes!" He boasted proudly. But realised what he had just said wasn't right when Usagi bit her lip and shook her head at him and all the men were whispering around him.

The leader looked just as taken aback as his posse. "What team you say again?" He enquired slowly, raising a brow.

Usagi sighed and resisted the urge to slap her forehead has her friend tried to make up a lame excuse.

"Uhh… I meant … forget that. I got to uhh… close to Sin and my head's all umm… foggy-like." He hastily told them uncomfortably, shooting Usagi a look, silently asking for help. She looked apologetically back at him; she had no clue what to say either. "So I don't where this place is or even where I came from." _That explanation will do for now. _Tidus thought grimly, completely forgetting what Rikku had warned them about.

The leader nodded, appearing to be content with the answer. His gaze landed on Usagi and he asked Tidus, "And your umm… girlfriend? Does she remember anything?"

Both Tidus and Usagi's cheeks flamed in embarrassment at the suggested question, "I'm not his girlfriend!" She exclaimed, glaring at the man as she speculated about how he even _came _to that conclusion. "But yes, I was near Sin too." Both her and Tidus weren't lying about being near Sin. Heck, they were probably _inside _Sin. But they clearly remembered everything.

"So Sin's toxin got to you." The man mused, "But you're still alive. Praise be to Yevon!"

Him and his group made an odd gesture towards them. They bent over very slightly, arms outstretched to their side, gradually moving up to make some sort of large circle before coming slowly down, never meeting. Their right hand was over their left, leaving enough space in the middle to fit a ball before bowing completely.

Usagi openly stared. Weirdoes.

Tidus nudged her very gently, "You're staring." He whispered faintly in her ear and she sweatdropped, averting her eyes whilst pushing her friend away from her and shrugging.

The man turned to his team, "Okay, back to practice!" He told them. There was instantly a flurry of activity as the men passed each other the spare Blitzballs and trying basic tricks. He held his hand out to each of them in turn, shaking their hands. "I'm Wakka," He introduced himself with a cheerful grin, "Coach and captain of the Besaid Aurochs."

"I'm Tidus, and this is my friend, Usagi." Tidus presented himself, waving a hand to the nodding blonde girl beside him that beamed brightly.

Tidus' stomach unexpectedly growled, interrupting the introductions and Usagi giggled, only to blush when her own tummy started to grumble in agreement to Tidus' belly, earning her a smirk from the Zanarkand player which she ignored.

"Oh, you hungry?" Wakka asked, blinking at them, "Okay! Back to the village, I'll get youse somethin'!" Wakka started to walk into a path between the elevated rocky platforms and the two followed him.

While Tidus contemplated whether to ask Wakka about Zanarkand, he glanced at the short blonde that slowly tailed behind him. "'Sagi, do you think I should ask about well… you know, Sin and Zanarkand?" he asked, needing advice.

She looked at him, puzzled. "Why are you asking me?" She enquired.

The tanned boy shrugged, "I don't know… I just need an opinion."

"Well, why not? What have you got to lose?" She sighed, squelching water out of her clothes and hair. It was rather cold, so she liked the fact that the sun's rays warmed her, countering the wind that blew. "We need to know more about where we are anyway. So… might as well."

"Wakka, it's true that Zanarkand was destroyed, right? A thousand years ago?" Tidus queried loudly, "So its just a big pile of rubble now, isn't it?"

Wakka took in a deep breath, releasing it slowly, "Long time ago, there were a whole lot of cities in Spira. Big cities with machina – machines – to run 'em." Wakka started, "People played all day and let the machina do all the work." He paused. "And then, well, take a look." He waved a hand to his surroundings, gesturing for them to look.

"Sin came and destroyed the machina cities." He continued dourly, "And Zanarkand along with 'em. Yeah, that was 'bout a thousand years ago like you said."

Tidus and Usagi exchanged glances. There was no way Rikku and Wakka would both lie to them. Their stories were too similar for people that presumably haven't ever met. All this couldn't possibly be a joke anymore. Though Usagi partly wished that someone would just pop out of nowhere and just say, 'Haha! This was all a joke! We've used you as part of the casting for our latest movie but we couldn't tell you 'cause you wouldn't make your acting believable!' or something along those lines.

"If you ask me, Sin's our punishment for letting things get outta hand." Wakka told them morosely. "But what really gets me though is that we gotta suffer for what some goofballs did way back when!

"'Course we must always repent for out sins! That's important! It's just that, it's hard to keep at it sometimes, you know?" He ended his explanation with a rhetorical question before laughing to break the tense, sullen atmosphere that now surrounded the small group. He put an arm around the smaller boy's neck and dragged him down, giving him a noogie. "But you from the Zanarkand Abes – that was a good one!"

Tidus mock glared at the man who put his hands up innocently.

"Hey, I'm not saying that team never existed, ya?" He told them, "But you gotta figure, a team living in luxury like that'd be pretty soft, eh?"

Wakka abruptly ran off in front of them. "Hey, it's this way!" He called to them, waving before disappearing round the corner.

"Well, what do you think?" It was Tidus that had broken the brooding silence. "Think we're a thousand years in the future?"

"I really don't know what to think anymore." Usagi replied with a shake of her head. When she looked up, Tidus was surprised to see an amused smile alighting her pretty face, "But whatever is happening, we may as well go along for the ride! Come on, Tidus, let's make the most of our stay here. You never know when we gotta go back." The blonde giggled and ran after their guide.

"H-Hey! Wait up!"

-.-

They came to a dead end; a large lake that had an amazingly clear body flowed calmly underneath the ledge that stopped short that they currently stood on.

The large trees that grew on higher mountainous areas that surrounded the site shaded the breathtakingly charming large area, blocking off the bright glare of the sun and making it look like a dreamlike scene that only imagination can create. There were all the natural sounds of water trickling, frogs croaking, birds singing… pretty much everything that Usagi didn't believe was possible to hear and see. How she wished she had a camera! Were there even cameras in this time?

"Wow… it looks like an ideal dating spot!" Usagi couldn't help squealing out loud making the two in front of her sweatdrop.

Tidus curiously looked down at the ledge and Wakka subtly moved behind him. Tidus partly turned to see why Wakka moved, "Huh?"

Without warning, Wakka shoved the boy who let out a belated yelp. There was a large splash heard and the two still on ground knew that Tidus had reached the water. His grinning face turned to the startled Usagi, "After you." He told her, gesturing down below.

She shrugged before running and diving in with an elated cry. "Cannonball!" She shouted with glee as she tucked herself into a ball and felt herself sink deep underwater, the chilly substance engulfing her completely before she surfaced with an excited gleam in her eyes. "Oh! Let's do that again!" She yelled. Seeing Tidus' sombre look, she laughed gleefully. "Okay, maybe not."

Wakka dived and resurfaced next to them, "This way." He told them, jerking his head to the right.

-.-

"I hate swimming." Usagi complained after what she felt was ten minutes. Underneath them were colourful corals that mostly consisted of the most amazing shades of blue that she hadn't thought was possible until now. Then again, this place had the most incredible mind-blowing landscapes. A small part of Usagi desired to live here in the divine environment but she still desperately missed her home. _I hope Shingo is okay… _She thought, vaguely wondering about her little brother's condition. She ducked her head for a moment, opening her eyes to see the living corals that existed underneath them.

Scales of red and white flashed in the blue depths and she pulled her head out of the water in alarm. Did she just see something? She stopped swimming and scanned the area beneath her. There didn't seem to be any signs of movement. She shook her head wryly; she had been too vigilant ever since the incident back at Zanarkand. She felt something rough brush against her leg and let out a half shriek when whatever it was nipped onto her skirt and suddenly yanked under.

Wakka and Tidus turned, wondering why Usagi's scream was cut off. All they saw were bubbles rising to the surface on the spot she had previously been.

"Usagi!" Tidus shouted, fearing for the safety of his friend. He dove underneath without hesitation and discovered the offenders were in fact large fish that had uncanny piranha qualities. By the look of the rows of teeth that decorated their mouth, he figured they were meat-lovers. The struggling blonde was being pulled by her skirt towards a large chasm by one of them.

A Blitzball whizzed past Tidus, oddly expeditious even underwater. It pummelled one of the enlarged piranhas, knocking it out in one hit. Turning in surprise, Tidus smirked when he saw Wakka giving him a thumbs up.

The small school of meat-eating fish immediately realised that these hostile newcomers weren't exactly going to agree to be their lunch without a fight, so they automatically attacked.

Tidus whipped out his large sword, hoping that Usagi wouldn't run out of air before they got to her as he slashed his way effortlessly through the toothy fish heading in the direction of the blonde with Wakka assisting him from behind to keep the nipping critters away from gnawing his back.

But it seemed Usagi could take care of herself. She roughly poked the large, unblinking eyeball of her snatcher, causing it to pull away from her before she punted it with a well-aimed kick. That done, she had made her way to the surface for air.

"You okay?" Wakka asked, realizing that this fragile-looking girl could actually be pretty spiteful in battle when she wanted to be.

"Yep! No worries, it was nothing I couldn't handle." She assured him, swimming ahead.

"I got a favour to ask ya." Wakka broke the comfortable silence, directing his question to the tanned teen.

Tidus' eyes flicked to the man, seemingly knowing what the question was. "You want me on your team, right?" He guessed.

Wakka chuckled, "A major Blitz tournament is coming up. All the teams in Spira'll be there!" He answered enthusiastically, "It's so huge, I'm sure that someone there will recognise you! Then you can go back to your old team again, right? It'll be fun! What d'ya say? Come on, come on!"

Tidus turned, floating on his back as he looked up at the sky as he considered the offer. It wasn't like they'd get back home soon anyway. He glanced briefly at the blonde who was swimming in front. "Sure… why not?" He said reluctantly, catching up to her.

Wakka threw a fist up into the sky, "Whoo!! Our team is gonna rock, eh?" He asked no one in particular.

-.-.-.-.-.-

They walked through a rocky place that didn't have much grass growing on it. Nearby was a cliff that had fencing, overlooking a small town or village that had tents and a large oddly shaped building in the distance. Birds nearby tweeted cheerily. They trudged along the twisting dirt path that seemed worn from people that used it often.

"This is where I was born." Wakka explained, "I started Blitz when I was five. I joined the Aurochs at thirteen… ten years ago. Ten years… and we never won a game." He sighed, eyes slightly glazed in reminiscence.

"Well, after last year's tournament, I quit. Time seemed right." The man continued, "So, after quitting, I got this new job, ya? But every time my mind wandered, I thought about the game."

Usagi briefly wondered why on earth Wakka would reveal all this to them. She felt sorry for Wakka, who seemed to take Blitzball seriously. Ten years without a win must've been pretty hard.

Tidus nodded, "Ten years without a single win'll do that."

"My first match last year was my big chance." Wakka sighed, looking weary. "But something else was on my mind. I couldn't focus."

The Zanarkand Blitz player snorted, "Nice excuse." He answered, only to be elbowed in the ribs rather hard by a cross blonde that walked next to him.

Wakka almost sweatdropped, "Hey, hey!"

"Tidus, don't be so mean." She whispered heatedly to him, frowning. "I don't think he's got all that much self-confidence if he's been through all that…"

He sighed and nodded. Just because he felt a little sour about being taken to all sorts of places without a single idea of what was happening doesn't mean he should let out some of his pent up frustrations on Wakka. "So you want to win the next tournament – go out with a bang." He asked. When Wakka nodded, he took it as a sign to continue. "So, what's our goal?"

Wakka scratched his head, looking a little confused, "Well… I don't really care how we do. Long as we play our best. If we give it our all, I can walk away happy." He admitted.

Tidus immediately shook his head. Usagi was right. "No, no, no, no, no. If I say, 'What's our goal?', you say, 'Victory!'" Tidus chided, "When you play a tournament, you play to win!"

Usagi sweatdropped. Maybe Tidus took it a little far. Not everything was about winning.

Wakka looked incredulous, "Victory? You serious?" He asked sceptically.

Tidus nodded and was about to reply when two absurdly dressed men suddenly blocked their path when they were so close to the village. Usagi frowned. What is it with the people of this era? Didn't they have normal clothing? Truth be told, she'd be pretty embarrassed if she had to be seen wearing something like that.

"Ahh, the ones from the sea. Be on your guard. There are fiends on the road today." One of them warned while the other nodded. "It would be a shame if you survived Sin only to die in the hands of a fiend." They retreated right after that without waiting for an answer.

"Fiends?" Usagi questioned, looking up at Tidus. "Does he mean those monsters we keep encountering?"

"Uhh… I guess." Tidus shrugged, unsure. He turned to Wakka, "Who were they?"

"Luzza and Gatta – Crusaders."

Tidus looked befuddled, "Crews of what?" he repeated.

"Don't tell me you forgot that too!" Wakka exclaimed before shaking his head, "About the Crusaders, you can ask them yourself. They've got a lodge in the village."

"Here, this is my village." Wakka told them when the crossed through large wooden gates. "Besaid Village."

It was a simple looking village. It consisted mostly of large blue tents that Usagi guessed were their houses. Funny, you'd think that a thousand years into the future they'd have massive houses like in Zanarkand. Maybe even spaceships. But no, it looked as though they were going through one of those developing stages. The peculiar thing that stood out to Usagi was the large, grand temple straight ahead, seemingly at the head of the village. It was definitely something you'd see at Zanarkand by the way it was structured so well.

"That's my house over there-" He jerked his thumb second tent to the left. "-And the Crusaders lodge is over yonder." Wakka pointed to a large tent that looked different from all the others. It had wooden supports that move out from the sides to keep it upright. "Oh right, before I forget, you do remember the prayer, right?" He asked them, eyes questioning. When he saw Usagi and Tidus exchange funny glances he shook his head. "Man, that's like basics of the basics. Alright, I'll show you."

Wakka made the strange hand gestures that Usagi and Tidus had seen earlier when they had met them at the beach and had explained to them that they had been near Sin. "Go ahead, try it." He urged them and they copied obediently, albeit a little rustily. "Hey, not bad. Now you should go present yourself to the temple summoner before we eat." He nodded, retreating to his house.

"Weird prayer." Usagi remarked, heading towards the towering temple.

Tidus chuckled good-naturedly as he walked beside her, "Any Blitzball player would know that prayer. It was the Blitzball sign for victory." He elucidated.

-.-

The duo entered the temple and Usagi shivered. It had a relatively freaky feel to it. The stonewalled temple was dark and gloomy because of the lack of windows. The concrete floor had bricks arranged in a curious circular fashion that reminded Usagi of well, demonic rituals that she saw on TV. This place was just plain creepy. Huge posts held the large structure upright that had icons decorating it. The temple had a rounded structure, with platforms on the sides that had four elevated levels. There weresculptures that stood there stonily, equally spaced out so that you could see them clearly. All around were people 'praying' in front of these statues. Whatever happened to that commandment, 'Thou shalt not worship any other Gods before me'?

Near the front were a set of stairs that ascended with a single door at the very top that had a medieval looking flag hanging above it, proudly displaying a crest with the colours of red and gold. The only think that lit the temple's murky appearance were two brightly burning flames that danced atop a stand on either side of the staircase. But that only really added to the eerie feeling because of the numerous shadows that it cast upon the area, making the shadows of the statues appear to move around. Usagi sweatdropped, how scary…

There were four larger statues, much larger than lifelike and were positioned so that there were two on each side of the flight of steps. Usagi guessed that those four played a much larger role than the tiny icons that littered the sides of the temple.

"This is a little disturbing." Usagi whimpered, looking around.

Tidus nodded in agreement as he curiously approached one of the larger statues of a man dressed in regal-looking robes as he held a large staff, intrigued.

"Ten years have passed since Lord Braska became High Summoner and finally we received a statue for our temple." A mild voice of an old man commented behind Usagi.

Turning around, Usagi inspected the balding man. He looked to be the priest of the temple or something. Clad in sleeveless robes of orange and blue with a white, long-sleeved shirt underneath it.

"What's a High Summoner?" She heard Tidus ask.

There was a gasp from the people inside the temple as they stared at Tidus, whispering amongst themselves. Usagi almost scowled a their attitude. So what if they didn't know? It didn't hurt to ask a simple question, did it?

"We got too close to Sin." Usagi excused. There was another wave of sharp intakes of breaths and she sighed.

The robed man 'prayed' for them. "The summoners are practitioners of a sacred art, sworn to protect the people of Yevon. Only a chosen few become summoners, who call forth entities of great power: the aeons. The aeons hear our prayers and come down to us. They are the blessing of Yevon." He answered Tidus' question.

Usagi nodded slowly, trying to comprehend everything that this man was saying. This was one really weird place. She wanted to go back home now! She was starting to feel a little homesick too. "Tidus, let's go." She prompted, tugging at the boy's sleeve.

-.-

"Hey, sorry, guys, no time for lunch yet. You guys should take a nap … but I only got one bed, ya?" Wakka looked sheepish as he scratched the back of his head, looking at his bed.

Usagi waved it off, "I'll take the floor." She decided, shrugging.

"No, it's okay. _I'll_ take the floor." Tidus offered.

"No, no. I insist, you take the bed. I'll take the floor." Usagi persisted.

Tidus folded his arms and shook his head stubbornly, "What kind of man sleeps on the bed, when there's a woman on the floor?" He asked.

A small smile lit Usagi's face at his point. How sweet. To think that this once egotistical Blitzball player was actually offering her the bed instead of taking it for himself. "Alrighty then, I'll take the bed!" She agreed wholeheartedly.

Tidus sweatdropped as he lay down on the floor. Guess that line only worked in movies where the girl would feel bad for the guy and ask him to share the bed with her out of compassion. He felt his face warm up suddenly. What was he thinking!? Geez. He wasn't supposed to be thinking about his friend that way! He turned his back to the blonde so that no more bad thoughts would pop up.

-.-

Tidus shot up from a dream. Well, it wasn't exactly a dream, more like an old memory. He wiped the sweat from his forehead. It had felt so real … He shook his head to clear the thoughts and stood up, looking around.

Usagi was still sleeping. He smiled fondly at the younger girl and brushed part of her fringe away from her face before pulling back as though he had just been burnt when she shifted slightly. What on earth was he doing? He balled his hands into fists as he turned away in embarrassment. Why was he so shy anyway? It wasn't like she was awake. It wasn't like him to be shy either. Strange.

Where was Wakka? Frowning, he left the tent to look for the older man but not without giving the sleeping girl a quick glance.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**AN** I would've continued but it looked too long so I had to cut it off. Please review, that's all I ask.

**yami **– _sweatdrops_. Lol, it's not that big a deal! I'm going to take my time in building Usagi's skills. I don't want to make her a sudden super powered chick with the power to whip ass. Lol. You really want my sopil the plot for you, don't you? Lol.  
**BabySerenity** – Aww, you're such a loyal reviewer. _Glomps you_. My writing? Jeez, I pale in comparison to others. I know, I can't help it. It's just the way I can tie it to the game otherwise my story would be so screwed up. Nope, definitely not, I'm taking my time in building her skills. Lol, yeah, that's the Usagi I'm going to use! Lol, you're so cute! _glomp_.  
**LunarPrincess** – Way too long if I follow the game. So I'm just gonna include short parts, but since this is the intro chunk, I want to add as much to explain to the readers who haven't played FFX yet. Yes, Usagi's skills will build up slowly. I don't want to make her all-powerful in one night or anything sweatdrops but I won't make her extra weak. Lol, rambling? I don't mind. At least you gave me good advice! Thankies for the helpful advice! I look forward to more of your future opinions!  
**Invisible Rain** – Lol, yup yup, or else I'd end up spoiling a whole lot for you. But then when I finish, you'll probably finishing FFX-2 already. LOL!  
**Serenity Silver Cosmos** – Yes, I'll give Usagi magic. Not senshi magic though. _Looks a little sly_. Or maybe just a little bit. Hehe!!  
**blackrosebunny451** – Usagi wont be Sailor Moon, the others won't be around.  
**Deathblade Prime** – Lol, she's wearing a pink tank top over that white shirt, so it doesn't matter if she gets soaked. Hehe, figures you'd point that out. Hehe!  
**Shadow Nightress** – Lol, I'm guessing you'd like Usa/Tidus then since you don't seem to like Yuna? Thanks for reviewing!  
**kittydemon(usagi), DaughterofDeath, Delphine Pryde, Machiko, SilverAngelCosmos, Sylverkaze, Flame Ivy Moon** – Thank you very much for your review! It means a lot to me that you took some time to let me know some of your opinions. _Bows low_. You don't know how helpful it is!

Much Love,  
Angel-Goddess  
Aka Tenshi-Megami

_Please_ leave me a review! Constructive criticism is also appreciated to help me improve.  
One review wouldn't hurt you, would it?


End file.
